Artemis of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: Artemis Sherwood returns in the sequel to AotC: Curse of the Black Pearl. Jack thinks he's falling for Artemis and Beckett ends up falling for her as well! Is it true that Jack's finally fallen for a girl? Is Artemis really from the future? Discontinued until further notice. May consider rewriting.
1. Exploring Emotions

**Couldn't resist, mate. *smiles* Yes, I'm finally back with the sequel to Artemis of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl…. **

**Disclaimer: I would be married to Jack.**

_(Artemis's POV)_

"Jack, I'm so glad you're alive and- Wait, how did I get in here?"

Jack stood from his isolated corner of the cabin and sauntered over towards me. I watched in nervous shock as he sat down beside me and stared silently at me for a few quiet moments. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I pulled myself up from my resting position to a sitting position.

"How did you find me?" I asked, embarrassed, as I stared at my fingernails.

"Actually, dearie, it was Mister Gibbs who found you. He was on a search for some rum and found you instead." I quickly looked up and glared dangerously at Jack. "Not sayin' that's a bad thing, luv. Although I have been wondering why you decided to steal away on the ship. Lizzie really that annoying?"

I smiled despite myself at Jack's joke, but immediately sobered. Staring at the bed mattress, I said, "I couldn't bear to watch you be hanged, Jack."

Jack's hand cam under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "That's not an answer, luv."

Stuttering, I managed to say, "I'm not sure why I came here, Jack. Something about the _Pearl _just seemed safer, more welcome… I don't know. Don't pay any mind to me and my crazy rants, Jack."

Jack smiled what seemed to be a very sincere smile. "I intend to do exactly the opposite."

I blushed, fully comprehending that Jack was holding my chin in his hand and it didn't bother him. I lowered my eyelids in embarrassment, but he would have none of that. His fingers dug into my chin, not hurting me, but grabbing my attention. I looked back up at him in confusion and shock; he was acting very un-Jack-like. "Jack?"

The pirate captain smiled absently at me, his eyes not registering my question. He leaned forward ever so slightly, his lips parted. "Jack?" I asked again, uncertainly. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack stopped, the ghost of a smile already gone from his lips. He sighed, a blank expression on his face. "Get some sleep, luv."

"But Jack," I protested, "this is your bed! Where will you sleep?"

"In my bed, of course," he said with a suave smile now gracing his lips.

"I-I… but-"

"Rest, darlin'. You've had an exciting day as it is." When I still hesitated, Jack looked softly at me. "I promise you'll be comfortable. Now _sleep_."

I finally allowed myself to smile before pulling the sheets over my body and snuggling up to the pillow. I yawned loudly, closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take me. Not for a moment did Jack leave my side. Right before I slipped in unconsciousness, I heard Jack whisper, "Sleep well, my- Miss Swann."

_(Jack's POV)_

_About a week later…_

I was truly glad to have Artemis with me on the _Pearl_, but she was a nuisance with my emotions. My lungs always seemed to constrict around her, my heart beating painfully against my chest whenever she would smile or laugh. I knew she loved me, I'd heard it from her own mouth, but I wasn't sure how to feel about her. Sure, she was a friend and good fighter, but lover? _Maybe, _a voice inside me whispered. _Maybe the infamous Captain Jack has finally fallen for a girl._

_No, I'm not! _I told myself. _I almost fell for Elizabeth, and I am not falling for Artemis!_

_Ah, so you are capable of love? You just don't like the strings that are attached._

_Shut the bloody Hell up, _I told that impeccably annoying voice.

"Jack?"

I snapped out of my trance and whirled around, seeing Artemis framed in the doorway of my cabin. "May I come in?" she asked politely.

"Uh, sure. Yes, enter my humble abode."

The girl laughed and rolled her eyes at me as she stepped in and dropped down on my bed, which gave a groan of protest. "You know, Jack, you should really take a look at this bed of yours. It seems to enjoy talking quite a bit."

I smirked at her joke, watching her gold-specked green eyes flash in the sunlight. She chatted with me first about one of Gibbs's outrageous stories, then moved on to her latest escapade with gambling and rum. I stared at her the whole time, completely entranced by her voice. _Good Lord, _I realized, _I'm falling for the bloody girl!_

"Jack, are you even listening to me?"

"O-Of course I am, darlin'. I heard every word you said."

Artemis smirked at me. "What did I just say?"

"'Jack, are you even listening to me?'" I responded in a nonchalant tone.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she growled.

"I-"

"Cap'n, we've reached land!" Gibbs announced as he appeared at my door.

I sighed and heaved myself from my chair, leaving only after Artemis had left. We both stood motionless at the rail, staring silently at the approaching native island. Artemis smiled, whispering, "It looks so beautiful, Jack."

"I know, luv. I'm chief of the island, you know." 

She looked up at me, her short hair blowing wildly with the Caribbean breeze. Her eyebrows were raised at my statement, as if she were saying, "Yeah right, Jack." I smiled. "No, really. The little Indians made me their chief and I make it a necessity to drop by every other year or so."

"I'm sure you do, Jack," she said with a grin.

Within the hour, we had beached the ship and Artemis and I were exploring the island together. Of course, I knew where I was going but the girl was hungry for adventure. She eagerly held my hand as she ran through the trees, pointing at birds, insects, and plants with unabashed excitement. I smiled at her joy of this minuscule island, glad that she was so happy.

Sooner than we expected, however, we ran into the natives. There was a group of five Indian men holding their spear-thingys and talking hurriedly with one another. They stopped abruptly when they spotted Artemis and me holding hands and walking through the trees. Luckily for Artemis, she hadn't seen or heard them yet and was still pointing excitedly at varying kinds of creepy-crawlies.

"Lam say say womakay!" one of the natives exclaimed while pointing excitedly at the girl.

Turning back to me with a frown, Artemis stared at me. "Jack, did you hear-" 

"Bon liki, liki!" they all exclaimed as they ran towards us.

Artemis screamed and stumbled backwards, falling on her bum. I helped her up and whispered in her ear, "Now would a good time to run."

She ran in the opposite direction, flailing and screaming as she did so. I don't think she knew I wasn't behind for a while.

_(Artemis's POV)_

I ran for what felt like hours, but was probably only two minutes, through the foliage and stopped suddenly to catch my breath. I panted heavily as I braced myself against a tree trunk.

"Jack, are they gone? Did they follow us?" I received no answer; I turned around to find empty air. "Jack! Jack where are you!"

I screamed Jack's name for a good, solid ten minutes before losing my voice. I plopped down angrily on a rock, holding my head in my hands. _I'll go back and I'll find him, _I thought to myself, utterly determined._ I'll save him!_

"Lam say say womakay!" I heard.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

**Five review law applies. (Once I get five reviews, I will update the next chapter.)**

**Luv, Luv, Luv,**

**Artemis Sherwood**


	2. You Did This To Save Me?

**Well, I didn't get very many reviews, but I wasn't expecting very many in the first place. Thank you to the two people who did. XD**

**daughterofposeidon99: I'm glad to be back, luv. But I'm afraid I can't tell you whether or not your assumption is correct. ;D**

**mnd: Here is zee update. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so. XD**

**Disclaimer: The closest I can get to owning Disney Pirates is by going on the ride.**

_(Artemis's POV)  
><em>

I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast, but the natives eventually caught up to me. They encircled me, speaking gibberish to one another. One of them said something to me, but I shook my head at him, confused. They all looked at each other, nodding simultaneously. One of them firmly grabbed my left arm while another gripped my right arm, and they dragged me off. I screeched and tried to free myself, but they only glanced curiously at me.

"Jack!" I screamed. "Jack! Help me!" 

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

Artemis had been missing for over a week, and no amount of comforting from Will could make the hurt in my chest go away. I hoped pirates hadn't kidnapped her again, but deep in my heart, I suspected she had instead run off with a pirate, namely Jack Sparrow.

To ease both our suffering, Father began to arrange my marriage to William. We were to be married in at least a month and my only regret was that my sister wouldn't be able to attend.

_(Artemis's POV)_

I had lost my voice again after screaming for about five minutes, and eventually let the natives pull me along. They took me across their frighteningly high-up bridge, which ran shivers up my spine, and lead me to a hut. Without warning, they pushed me inside. I let out a shrill gasp as I ran straight into a native woman with a stick running through her nostrils.

"Eew," I groaned.

She spoke to two women behind her, whom I hadn't noticed earlier, and they all descended upon me like vultures on their prey. I shrieked in fear. _What the bloody Hell are they doing to me? _But I soon realized that they were stripping me of my clothes and putting much more indecent, revealing clothes on me. That is, if they could even be called such. What I found odd and slightly disturbing was that they were dressing me exactly like them.

Luckily, however, I didn't have to paint my face with eyeballs. Instead, both of my eye sockets were painted a forest green, which brought out the gold specks in my eyes. I was given a bone necklace and matching anklets, completing the extremely odd wardrobe.

The women then proceeded to escort me from the transformation hut, grim expressions on their faces. I swallowed nervously, guessing that I was probably going to be roasted for supper. I suddenly realized that we were in the exact same place from Dead Man's Chest, the part where Jack's sitting on his throne acting like a drunken king, which he technically is. I continued to ponder what was going to happen to me when a surprisingly firm hand gripped my elbow. I looked over my shoulder at the Pelegosto woman holding my arm. She glanced up ahead of us, then back at me, a determined look in her eyes.

Uncertainly, I stepped forward; she nodded, as if to say, "You are so frikin' retarded!" I kept my eyes on the ground but looked up when I heard a man clearing his throat. Looking up, I saw Jack in all his kingly glory sitting on his throne. I smiled and rushed forward.

"Jack! You're alive!" I exclaimed, happier than I had probably ever been in my whole life as Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around. "I thought- I thought you'd been killed! Oh Jack, I'm so glad you're alive!"

Jack set me down on my feet once more and smirked down at me. "You sure got your knickers in a wad, ain't ya, luv?"

I blushed and looked down, letting my hair fall across my cheeks to hide my embarrassment. Jack's hands slid from my hips up to my face, his thumbs gently caressing my flaming cheeks. "Ah, none o' that," he whispered, his face suddenly close to mine.

He stepped back then, his eyes boldly outlining my body with a tiny smirk; I rolled my eyes. "Enjoying yourself, Captain?" I questioned.

"Mm, hmm," was his reply.

"Jack, stop staring at me, will you? It's unnerving."

"Sorry, luv. I'm afraid I can't help it, what with your… attire and all," he said with a gesture to my outfit.

I rolled my eyes again and muttered something about immature pirates. Jack smiled, holding out his hand. I hesitantly accepted the unspoken offer and immediately found myself pressed against the pirate-turned-king.

"Uh, Jack? What are you doing?"

"Acting like we're in love."

I stared incredulously at the pirate. "_What _did you say?"

"I told them you're my queen, luv. Only way to save you." I continued to stare at Jack, shocked. "Now then. How 'bout a kiss?"

When I remained frozen and mute, Jack gently grabbed my chin and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes immediately slid closed as I thought about how Jack tasted like an intoxicating mixture of rum, salt, and something uniquely his own. I buried my right hand in his dreadlocks while my left uncertainly gripped his shoulder.

Much too soon, however, Jack pulled away, a smirk on his lips. "That was… interesting," he purred against my lips.

Looking over my shoulder, he shouted some gibberish, which the natives repeated. They all ran off, shouting and whooping, leaving Jack and I were soon completely alone. I awkwardly stepped back, brushing invisible dirt from my clothes and rearranging my hair.

"So, uh, I'm your queen, huh?"

Jack nodded with a smile. I nudged some dirt with my now bare toes, creating a tiny puff of dirt. "And you did this to… save me?" Another nod was my reply. "From what?"

Jack hesitated before saying, "From being roasted alive." I cringed, allowing a shudder to crawl up my spine.

I muttered with closed eyes, "Thank you, Jack."

"No problem, darlin'," he said with a smirk.

**AWWW! Jack and Artemis's first kiss! You know how long I've been waiting for that? Anyways, five review law applies, as always.**

**Luv, Luv, Luv,**

**Artemis Sherwood**


	3. Scarlet Fever

**OHMAIGAWD! I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING?**

**daughterofpseidon99: Yes, the kiss will definitely change things.**

**BlooperLover: Jack's kind of hard for me to write in character, but I really do try...**

**sashaxh: I agree. XD**

**Kooky Kit and Kat: As I told BlooperLover, Jack is hard for me to write. But I will definitely try to write him better...**

**Rachel: I am very honored you like my story so much! *feels loved***

**RosesAndThornsxxx: Who doesn't? ;D**

**Ana: GAWH! THANKS!**

**K: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! XD**

**Ana: Gee, me too. ;D**

**Lily-whitePrincess: Yes. At least a little bit of swordfighting. And shooting... And she can throw a damn good punch. XD**

**PurpleNinja97: GEE! Thanks!**

**Countcresent: I'm so honored, Count! Thank you! XD**

**A big thank you to ClaireWhitlock, daughterofposeidon99, EmeraldFire13, grapejuice101, HopelessKHFangirl, IWatchTVStaticAndThinkIt'sFun, Jasmine35, jewelofthedawn, Juliette L'etoile, Maddheart8181, Nes4597, RainbowHeart17, RosesAndThornsxxx, Sailor Sacred Moon, and sashax for favoriting.**

**And thank yous go out to Amelia V. Sparrow, daughterofposeidon99, HopelessKHFangirl, hp-animation, IWatchTVStaticAndThinkIt'sFun, Jasmine35, Juliette L'etoile, Kooky Kit and Kat, Lily-whitePrincess, luvanimals999, Maddheart8181, mandymoos101, PurpleNinja97, RosesAndThornsxxx, Sailor Sacred Moon, and WinterSpotlight for alerting. It means the world to me.**

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

"Oh Will, I'm so worried for her," I sobbed. "She's been gone for over a week now, and there's been not a single word from or about her!"

Will gently hushed me as he brought his hands up and down my back. "It's going to be alright, Elizabeth, I promise. Your sister's going to be fine."

I opened my mouth to protest, but instead burst into sobs. I buried my head in Will's chest and just cried and cried for what seemed like an eternity.

_(Artemis's POV)_

After our kiss-and-tell happening, I had awkwardly excused myself and gone back to the hut. I didn't think I would be physically or emotionally able to stand by him for another second after that kiss.

"Why would he kiss me?" I asked myself as I paced nervously back and forth in my hut. Actually, it wasn't my hut. It was _our _hut, as in mine and Jack's. We shared it. Lovely, right? "He has no reason to kiss me. Well maybe he likes you, Artemis. Bullshit, he doesn't like me! He likes Elizabeth! And he has every right to. Honestly, I stand as much chance with Jack as a snowball in hell."

I continued muttering and pacing for a full five more minutes before plopping my rear down on the sleeping mat Jack and I were going to have to share. I shuddered, then froze when a new thought entered my mind. _He wouldn't… try anything, would he? I mean, he is, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow and loved to get it on but surely not with me?_

I groaned in frustration and fell onto my back, my hands over my eyes. My brain was actually starting to hurt from all this thinking. "Bloody Hell! Damn my brain!"

"Damn your brain? Now why would ye do that, luv?"

_Well, fuck. It's Jack. _I peeked through my fingers to see a smirking Jack Sparrow, which is never a good sign. "Um , hello… Jack."

"I was comin' up to check on ye and heard some arguin'."

I sat straight up in a wild panic. "Did you hear anything? Everything? Tell me!"

"Nothin' really," he shrugged. "Just pacin' and somethin' about your sister, me an' a snowball."

I groaned. "God must hate me," I muttered.

_(Gibbs's POV)_

"Cap'n's orders. We sail for Tortuga, resupply, then sail back for Jack and Miss Swann."

The crew nodded, then grudgingly went back to their posts and prepared to set sail. "Bloody sea rats," I muttered.

_(Artemis's POV)_

Jack came completely into the hut and sat down next to me with a flourish of his arms. "You know, Artemis, you seem to have a problem with self-confidence."

I blushed. "I wonder why," I said sarcastically.

"See? There's me point, luv. You need some 'elp, a little guidance, you could say."

I snorted. "And you'd be the one to offer that guidance?"

"Of course, darlin'! I'm an expert with these sorts of things." He gave me another one of his smirks, which was suddenly very intoxicating and alluring, not to mention suggestive. "Here, let's have our first lesson."

"N-Now?"

"No time like the present."

I bit my bottom lip, uncertain, but eventually nodded in agreement. "Alright, Jack… What did you have in mind?"

_Oh dear. Another smirk… I have a very bad feeling about this, _I thought. Jack leaned forward, his mouth incredibly close to mine. "First, image. You are beautiful, you are lovely, men desire you."

I laughed nervously. "A blind fool could see through that lie, Jack."

"Ah, let's not be negative. You have to believe it, luv. Believe that you are desirable."

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to see myself as wanted. It didn't work, but I didn't want to disappoint Jack. "Yeah… Uh, I did…"

Jack shook his head, smiling down knowingly at me. "Can't fool me, luv."

"Look, Jack, your intentions are admirable, but-"

"No 'but's," he insisted. Sighing, he shook his head again. "Why can you not believe what people tell you? What I tell you?"

"Believe you, the man who prides himself in being a dishonest man?"

"You can trust me love."

I leaned forward, just enough so our lips met for the briefest of seconds, and pulled back. I couldn't believe him, or myself. We were both acting so strange, although Jack already was that way. "I have to go, Jack." And I left him there, alone, in our hut, completely stunned. Why did he have toy with my emotions so much?

_(Jack's POV)_

_What was that all about,_ I wondered. I was acting very strange, as was Artemis. She'd never been that bold before. And I'd never been such a romantic sap. Maybe we'd caught Scarlet Fever, or pneumonia, and it was affecting our brains. _Why must she toy with my emotions so?_


	4. Fifteen

**I cannot stay away from this story… Just tell me if Jack gets a little too OOC or Artemis becomes a Mary-Sue. See Artemis is me and anything she says or does is almost completely me, but I don't want her to be annoying or anything… Anyways, moving on.**

**PurpleNinja97: Thanks for forgiveness. XD And of course I faved you! You're awesome!**

**Kooky Kit and Kat: Well, okay then. At least you reviewed… XD**

**WinterSpotlight: Yeah, that would be really weird. Hope you sort of enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to and MorphineGun12 for story alerting (and faving in Morphine's place). It really does mean the world to me.**

**This chapter has a few adult thoughts from Miss Artemis, so beware.**

**Disclaimer: The only pirate thing I own is a poster of Jack, the Dead Man's Key, and the Pirate Medallion. That's it.**

_(Artemis's POV)_

_Damn it! If I thought I was in love with him before this moment, I was delusional. This... This is beyond love. What the hell is this feeling? _I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. _I'm acting like a lunatic. Since when did I have the guts to kiss Jack Sparrow myself? To be even slightly flirtatious?_

I stood outside, mere yards from the hut, almost begging for Jack to come out and reel me back in, to hold me close, to tell me I was… desirable. But he wouldn't do that. Not in his nature. And what was I doing, thinking he ever would?

"Why did I have to fall in love with a man like Jack?" I whispered. "Why did I have to fall for him? Dammit, I love him!"

_(Jack's POV)_

She didn't realize how loud she was, I don't think. After she left, I sat there, all by me onesie, trying to figure out if I did something wrong while I was trying to 'talk' to her. But then I heard her talking to herself. And I heard from her own lips the words I'd been waiting to hear. "I love him!"

I smirked. I was right, Tia was right, Lizzie was right; Artemis Swann had fallen for the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. And I wasn't going to let 'er get away so easy. I lay on my back, devising a foolproof plan to get her right where I wanted. **(A/N-And where do we think Jack wants Miss Artemis? ;D)**

_(Artemis's POV)_

Deciding that I wanted my old clothes back and wanted to take off the very odd native make-up, I nervously shuffled back into the hut. I warily eyed a Jack, who was smirking and silently mouthing words, before inching past him to get my old clothes. But Jack's hand reached up and pulled me down beside him before I was more than a foot away.

I squealed and landed hard on the ground, just inches away from him. I felt his hand slide under my back and wrap around my waist, pulling me even closer. " 'Ello, luv."

I swallowed nervously, looking shakily over at the pirate. "Can I help you Jack?"

"Not really, darlin'."

"Then could you let me go?"

"Mm, don't feel like it."

I stared incredulously up at him. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothin's gotten into me, luv. I'm still the same ol' Jack."

I shook my head. "No, you're not," I whispered as I slowly inched away. "We're both acting strange today, so maybe-"

Jack tightened his grip on my waist and pressed me against him. "You shouldn't worry, Artemis. You already worry enough as it is."

"But Jack, I don't think this is such a good idea-"

Jack put his forehead against mine and smiled. "Don't think, luv. Never think, just do."

And he kissed me, there in that tiny hut we were going to share for God knows how long. His hand curled around my waist and held me close, and I eagerly grasped his shirt in my fist. I wanted him so badly, all of him, every single, beautiful inch of him.

I rolled onto my side and wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to feel his body against mine. His hands traveled up and down my back, across my waist, even brushing my upper thighs. I was ecstatic, euphoric, giddy to be this close to him and having him not be repelled. I had never experienced this before, save one time, and I wanted desperately to treasure these moments with him.

Jack rolled us both over so that he was straddling me, our arms and lips entwined. This… This was intense and I wasn't sure if I was ready to go where Jack wanted. Had I secretly dreamed of it? Yes. But this was real life.

I pulled back suddenly, my breathing ragged. "Jack," I whispered. "Jack, I don't think I'm ready. I-I can't."

"Nonsense, luv, you were doin' fine," he smiled breathily as he reached down to kiss me again.

I turned my head and stared absently at the cloth walls of the hut. "Jack, no."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean just that. Look, it's not that I don't want to or anything, it's just that I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm younger than Elizabeth, and she's only seventeen." **(A/N-I used Keira Knightley's age for that. Cuz she was 17 when she started filming the movie and all…)**

"Luv, just how old _are_ you?"

I bit my lip and sighed. "Will you still want me if I tell you?"

"Of course."

"Fi-Sixteen."

I squirmed guiltily under Jack's gaze. "Look at me, luv." He grabbed my chin and turned my head to make me look at him. "Artemis, you can't lie to me, you know that."

"I'm sixteen."

Jack smiled. "Fifteen. It's not even physically possible for you and your sister to be only one year apart." I blushed, swallowing again. "But it doesn't make me want you any less."

"Jack-"

He kissed me again, damn him. He now knew the best way to shut me up and/or make me completely embarrassed: snog me senseless. Which was exactly what he was doing. Not saying I didn't enjoy it, though. Because I did. Very much.


	5. Beach Fluff

**PurpleNinja97: I'm flattered! I'm trying so, so hard to keep Mister Sparrow in character for y'all, so your appreciation is flattering.**

**mnd: I love your reviews. I love getting them. And I actually do love updating. So I will continue to do so.**

**Kooky Kit and Kat: Yeah, I know the last chapter was weird… I'm not quite sure where it even came from. But I still hope you liked it.**

**Thank you's go to INKROSE, shopgirllaura, and UnicornzAreReal for faving. And more thankies go to angelshavetheirwickedschemes for story alerting.**

**Jack: *is trying to snog Artemis***

**Artemis: *is running away from Jack***

**Jack: Luv, get back here!**

**Artemis: No!**

**Me: Please excuse their shameless flirting, alright? Artemis doesn't own anything accept for herself, the Dead Man's Key, and the Pirate Medallion. Don't sure her.**

**Jack and Artemis: *are snogging***

_(Jack's POV)_

Just for the record, Artemis was a good kisser. Very good, actually. And I wasn't minding a bit. I wrapped my left around her bare waist, my other hand caressing her throat. She had surprisingly smooth skin, and I loved the feel of it against my own skin.

_(Artemis's POV)_

I can honestly say that in those few minutes of intense making out, I'd never been happier. Jack was pretty much the first man I ever got a crush on, not including the other sixth grade freaks I went to school with, and here I was kissing him. It was quite lovely.

I felt like Eve, being tempted with the Forbidden Fruit. It was deliciously wrong, but wrong just the same. Jack was at least twice my age. What would Elizabeth think? What would my mother think? I pulled back again, shaking my head. "Jack, this is wrong."

"Ah, Artemis, you need to 'ave some fun. You never 'ave any fun."

I took a few deep breaths. "This isn't 'fun', Jack, this is sex."

He looked curiously at me. "What's your point?"

I laughed humorlessly. "_That's _my point, Jack. You can't see that your lust is blinding you. All you want is some bloody whore to sleep with, and I'm all you've got at the moment, so you've decided to try and get in my pants. Which is sad because for a moment there I actually thought you wanted me." I blinked, then tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but he gripped my shoulders and held me in place.

"I'll have you know, Miss Artemis, that I do indeed want you, and I _will_ have you."

"Jack, you're crazy!"

He smiled. "Thank goodness for that, darlin', otherwise this might never work." He quickly captured my parted lips, giving me the most passionate kiss I'd ever experienced, while he brushed his fingers against the waistband of my native skirt. My stomach did a series of cartwheels then, my heartbeat increasing substantially.

The sound of footsteps and gibberish being spoken drew us out of our… session. We both looked up to see a few natives holding spears looking down at us, blank expressions on their faces. Jack peeled himself off of me and said a few things to them. They replied, pointed to something outside, then shouted. Jack looked down at me, then back at them. He stood up and said some more gibberish, to which they jumped excitedly at and ran off.

"I have to go," he said smoothly. "I'll be back soon, luv," he added with a wink.

_Three Days Later_

I had been avoiding Jack for the past three days at all costs, even dodging behind trees and hiding behind people when he was nearby. I didn't want to confront him after our rather intense… thing. When it was time for bed, I would put on my old pirate clothes and curl into a ball, trying to get as far away from Jack as possible. He would whisper smooth, silky words in my ear, try to get me to give in, but I would shut him out and eventually he gave up and went to sleep. But every morning when I woke up, his arm was wrapped around my waist and we were snuggled against each other.

The third morning after The Event, as I liked to call it, I carefully wriggled out of Jack's arm and managed to run off to the beach. There I sat, for who knows how long, watching the waves roll along the shore and listening to the cry of the seagulls. After a while I decided to go for a swim. So I slipped off my boots, hat, belt, and jacket, leaving me in my shirt and my pants.

I ran childishly into the waves and dove beneath the surface, feeling exuberant and free. I opened my eyes, avoiding the stinging of the salt water, and silently admired the fish and crabs swimming about. I swam around for about twenty minutes before coming back to shore. I lay on the sand, letting the sun dry my clothes and body, a smile bright on my face.

"Artemis Swann, where have you been?"

I looked up to see Jack coming through the trees, a frown on his face, and a determined look in his eye. I swallowed and smiled nervously. "Hi, Jack! I just went for a swim!"

"A swim?" he asked softly. "A bloody swim? That's where you've been?"

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"

He groaned. "'Is something wrong?' No, I've just spent the last bloody hour looking for you 'cause you'd mysteriously disappeared. Not like I was worried or anything, not like bloody Norrington or bloody Beckett could have followed us and kidnapped you or something. No, of course not!"

I sat up and stared curiously up at the pirate king. I smiled a little bit. "You were worried? For me?"

He bit his lip. "N-No, I-"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Aw, Jack. That's so sweet of you."

I rested my head on his shoulder and squeezed him, pleased that he was genuinely worried for me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and returned the gesture, his fingers playfully tapping my back. "It's a shame you weren't worried for me, though," I said in mock-seriousness as I pulled back, "'cause I might reconsider your offers if you really were worried."

"But I was serious, luv," he insisted with a flourish of his head.

I smiled and shook my head. "You didn't sound like it."

"N-No, I was. I meant every word, luv."

"Mm, hm. And how do I know you're telling the truth, Jack?"

"I could prove it?"

"Maybe, but-"

And that was as far as I got with that sentence. He instantly pressed his lips against mine; very insistent, isn't he? I smiled against his lips, happily returning the kiss. "I believe you, Jack. It means a lot to me that you were worried. It shows me you care."

"I care very much," he whispered silkily.

I pulled out of his arms, smirking. "Good!" I grabbed his hat and ran off down the beach.

"Oi! Luv, give me my hat back!"

"No can do, Captain!" I shouted back as I ran away. I looked over my shoulder, smiling when I saw he was drunkenly running after me. "You'll have to catch me, first!"

Let's just say that neither one of us is very good at running in sand. We both kept tripping and falling, making fun of each other with each fall. And yes, I know I was being immature, but I'm never immature and I just felt like acting childish for a bit.

I looked over my shoulder again, surprised when Jack was closer than expected. I squealed and ran faster, my laughter traveling across the island. My hair blew across my eyes, getting tangled and stuck in my open mouth. I tried to move my hair, but dropped the hat. I looked around wildly, grabbed it, and ran off, but not before Jack grabbed my shirt.

A few buttons popped off from the force of his pull, which brought me into his arms. He grabbed my free wrist and pinned it behind me, his other arm wildly reaching for his hat. I kept moving my arm, the hat always just out of reach. He pressed his lips against my neck, whispering, "My hat, if you please."

I shook my head. "No," I said breathlessly.

He laughed gently against my neck. "You ticklish, luv?"

_Oh God, no. _I laughed nervously. "N-No. You?"

"Ah, you _are _ticklish. Now let's see if I can't get that hat."

He released my arm, only to wrap his arms around my waist and start tickling me. I giggled, shaking my head. "Jack, please-"

"The hat."

When I didn't answer, he tickled me even more. I threw my head back against his shoulder, my eyes closed, squeals pouring from my mouth. "Jack! St-stop it! Jack!"

He laughed at me, turning me around to face him. I put my hands around his neck to keep from falling over, neither one of us noticing I had long dropped the hat. He was still tickling me and I couldn't help the insane laughter. I gently brushed my fingernails against his neck, making him freeze. I smiled.

"Does someone have a ticklish spot?" I joked.

"No, just you."

"Mm, hm. Well, we'll see about that," I grinned as I gently tickled the back of his neck. He grinned, his neck arching back.

"Stop it, luv."

"No."

"I'm serious, Artemis, stop it."

"No."

He growled. "Stop."

I leaned against him, breathing softly against his neck. "Alright."

And I let go of him, stepping back. In a flash, I bent over and grabbed his hat. His hand stopped mine, I pulled back, trying to get free, and ended up slipping on the sand. I fell on my bum, accidentally pulling him on top of me. I grunted, trying to push him off. "Jack, get off."

"I quite like the position we're in, darlin'."

"And I don't. Please move?"

My response was a sweet kiss on the lips.

**Sorry guys, I really wanted some Jack/Artemis fluff after that serious romance in the last chapter. I know Artemis was being really immature, but it kind of relaxed their relationship a bit. I'm kind of stuck with where to go after this, what with the whole year Jack and Artemis have to spend together before the actual wedding. I'm thinking of Artemis finding out about the wedding, going to Port Royal, getting arrested by Beckett, we find out some of Artemis's background (in Port Royal), then Artemis goes with Will to find Jack. Sound good? Yes? No? Please review and tell me if that's even close to being a good idea.**

**Also, I'd like to reestablish the five review law. Five reviews=one new chapter. So go click that pretty little button…**

**All my luv, Artemis.**


	6. Apologetic Author's Note

Hey guys. So, I probably won't be updating until, at the very, very least, Friday because the library (where I normally write my stories) will be closed for most of this week AND I have league finals for golf on Thursday and a choir field trip on Friday. SO yeah. Busy schedule. I hope you can all forgive me, yes?


End file.
